Madoka Magica RPG
Madoka Magica RPG is a video game based off of the anime show Madoka Magica. This videogame takes place in a different timeline that you choose the ending of. This game is made for the Playstation 2. In this game you play as the character Madoka Kaname. Characters Madoka Kaname- Madoka Kaname is unlocked at the beggining. Sayaka Miki- Sayaka Miki is unlocked at the beggining Homura Akemi- Homura Akemi is unlocked at the beggining Mami Tomoe- Mami Tomoe is optional to unlock and can only be unlocked by finding her in a secret room of Charlotte's Labyrinth. Kyoko Sakura- Kyoko Sakura is unlocked only if you achieve 50 of the hidden badges. Miya- Miya is originally seen on a school courtyard and will ask you to do a side mission. The side mission is to find her friend Chiyo. After finding her friend she will join your team. If you already have Chiyo in your party when she gives you the side quest you wont have to go through all of the trouble of finding Chiyo. Chiyo- Chiyo can be unlocked at the very beggining of the game if you ditch school on a Friday and go to a coffee shop. Once there you will see Chiyo drinking some coffee. If you talk to her she will ask what you want. If you tell her you want to fight a witch she will immediately join your team and you can use her the next day. Story Mode Throughout the story you start out with Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura on your team. You can unlock the other characters only by doing side missions or by finding them in hidden parts of a Labyrinth. Throughout the story itself you only fight witches and there seems to be no story. But as you progress a mysterious witch named "Walpurgisnacht" starts getting mentioned frequently. Then the witches being fought become more and more weak until there are no more witches to fight. At this point two weeks go on with no witches. After the two weeks the witches actually seem to become harder again. The game continues and one day a shadow casts across the city and Walpurgisnacht appears. The first time you fight her you will not win at all and will retreat into a different city where you fight more witches. After going away and training for a long period you will have another chance to fight Walpurgisnacht. Once beating her every once in a while a new witch will appear and you can fight much more witches for about one more week in the game, and then the second part of the game begins. Move Sets Madoka's Moves: ' ' Sayaka's Moves: Homura's Moves: Chiyo's Moves: Miya's Moves: Mami's Moves: Kyoko's Moves: Incubator Spell Compendium The Incubator Spell Compendium can be found in Madoka Magica RPG next to the School, Madokas house, and the shopping district. Category:Game adaptions fanon Category:Games based on Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Orphaned Pages